Tiddlywinks
by Kim Minra 'YeWookShipper
Summary: /YeWook/sebuah permainan yang direncanakan mengharuskan Ryeowook si flowerboy harus menerima musibah. Tapi, bagaimana jadinya kalau musibahnya adalah.../"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Ryeowook,"/Yaoi-boys love/Warning inside/RnR please?/summary gak mutu


Sebuah ruangan luas terlihat beberapa kepala yang sedang membuat lingkaran kecil. Di tengah mereka terdapat sebuah cangkir yang cukup besar. Bukan cangkir untuk teh atau kopi, tapi untuk melakukan suatu permainan yang sepertinya agak sakral.

Ada dua orang pemuda dan tiga orang gadis dalam lingkaran itu. Mereka semua memegang sebuah benda yang nantinya akan dilemparkan masuk ke dalam cangkir itu.

"Baiklah, siapa saja yang melemparkan batunya dan tidak masuk ke dalam cangkir, maka ia akan…" sahut seorang gadis sambil memasang tampang horror.

"Akan apa?" tanya semuanya dengan wajah yang penasaran.

Gadis itu semakin menampakkan ke-horor-annya. "…akan mendapat sebuah musibah yang entah baik atau buruk."

"Eh, yang namanya musibah pasti buruk semua!" bentak salah satu di antara mereka.

"Nah, itu dia serunya! Dalam hal ini, musibah juga berakibat baik. Hei, mundurlah sedikit Kim Ryeowook, jangan terlalu dekat," ucapnya pada seorang pemuda berparas cantik yang hampir satu senti dari cangkir. Pemuda itu hanya tersenyum manis lalu mundur tiga meter ke belakang.

"Bersiaplah. 1… 2…"

"—3!"

**Klontang~**

Ya, empat di antaranya berhasil memasukkan batunya ke dalam cangkir. Itu artinya, satu di antara lima orang, gagal memasukkan batunya. Dengan sigap, ke empat orang itu memalingkan wajahnya dengan kasar ke arah pemuda berparas cantik yang sempat di panggil Kim Ryeowook. Yang di tatap pun hanya bisa bercucuran keringat dingin.

"Kau harus menerimanya, Kim Ryeowook~ kekeke!" sahut semua temannya sambil tersenyum menyeringai.

"A—apa?"

"Heh, tenang saja. Ini akan berlangsung tiga hari saja, kok!"

Pemuda itu menggembungkan pipinya. "Itu sangat lama!"

"Kekeke~"

* * *

**Disclaimer: All character belong to God, themselves and SMEnt.**

**Rate T**

**Pair: Yesung x Ryeowook**

**Warning(s): Yaoi, typo, OOC, and other weakness you can find in this fiction.**

**Kim Minra 'YewookShipper™ present**

* * *

**Tiddlywinks**

* * *

Kim Ryeowook—seorang pemuda berparas cantik kini sedang berjalan di koridor kampusnya yang lumayan luas dengan menyelempang tas berwarna hitam di pundak mungilnya. Bahkan, para gadis yang berjalan di sekitarnya pun terlihat sangat iri dengan kecantikan tidak wajar oleh pemuda itu.

Tiga hari terakhir, ada banyak gossip tentangnya. Namun, yang paling membuatnya gila, yaitu bahwa Kim Ryeowook dan Kim Yesung selaku dua orang yang diberi julukan _Flowerboy_ di kampus ini ternyata mempunyai hubungan spesial melebihi apapun. Begitulah yang saat ini Ryeowook baca di sebuah majalah dinding yang dikerumuni banyak orang. Dengan darah yang sudah mendidih, ia merobek artikel itu lalu berjalan cepat menuju suatu tempat yang sudah lama ia ketahui.

Kandang seorang Kim Yesung.

* * *

**Braakk**

"Kim Yesung! apa lagi yang kau buat, hah?" bentaknya setelah membanting daun pintu yang tidak bersalah itu dengan keras. Orang yang sedang duduk manis sambil menikmati tehnya pun tersentak kaget.

Kim Yesung—seorang pemuda dengan julukan _flowerboy_ sama seperti Kim Ryeowook. yang mempunyai ruangan khusus di kampus ini. Dapat dilihat banyak sekali kado dengan bungkusan warna _pink_ di setiap sudutnya. Bahkan, di atas mejanya pun terdapat banyak sekali surat cinta dengan bungkusan yang sama tercecer begitu saja.

Ryeowook menatapnya tidak suka. Sudah ratusan kali ia memasuki tempat ini, dan hasilnya tetap sama. Kotor. Hadiah dan surat cinta tercecer di mana-mana.

"Apa?" Yesung malah balik bertanya dengan sikapnya yang memang _cool_. "tiga hari ini, kau sering menemuiku. Kau merindukanku?"

"Lupakan itu! Ini! kau yang membuat ini, 'kan?" bentaknya lagi sambil memperlihatkan kertas yang sudah di robeknya dari majalah dinding tadi. "apa maumu tuan Kim Yesung?"

"Bukan aku yang membuatnya. Lagipula, ini sangat aneh," sahut Yesung seraya mengambil kertas yang di pegang Ryeowook. "sudahlah, bersikap santailah sedikit,"

"Apa? santai katamu? Aku mana bisa santai jika begini!"

Yesung mengkerutkan keningnya. "Eh? Kau bisa menghitung, 'kan? Coba kau hitung sudah berapa hari dan berapa banyak artikel yang kau robek!"

"YA! Aku tahu! Tiga hari terakhir ini sudah seratus duapuluh artikel dengan gossip yang berbeda-beda kuperlihatkan padamu!"

"Hm? Benarkah? Kau harus kembali dulu ke taman kanak-kanak karena kau salah menjawabnya. Sudah ada seratus duapuluh tujuh artikel yang kau bawa padaku,"

Ryeowook terlihat berpikir dengan menggembungkan pipi tirusnya yang membuat Yesung benar-benar gemas dibuatnya.

"Ta—tapi, aku menghitung dengan benar…"

"Tidak,"

"Eh? Aku menghitung dengan benar!"

"Tidak,"

"Aku menghitu—YA! Aku tidak ingin membahas itu sekarang! yang ingin aku lakukan adalah bagaimana caranya agar terbebas dari gossip tidak bermutu ini!"

"Oh, begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu, keluarlah dari sini," sahut Yesung seraya membuang muka. "dengan begitu, kau tidak akan digosipkan bersamaku lagi,"

Ryeowook terdiam. Benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan sikap aneh pemuda itu. namun, sedetik kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari tempat itu. ia kembali membanting pintu yang tidak bersalah itu.

"Heh, seharusnya sore hari begini aku sudah selesai mandi busa. Tapi, tak apalah Kim Ryeowook, anggap saja kau sedang _jogging_ sore," decaknya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Namun, baru beberapa langkah ia keluar dari tempat itu, ia sudah disuguhkan dengan pemandangan tidak indah. Ia menganga lebar. Bagaimana tidak? segerombolan gadis kini berjalan menuju tempat Yesung. Ada yang berpakaian minimlah, berdandan sangat teballah. Semuanya.

"Ckck, apa lagi ini? aku harus sembunyi di mana?" paniknya. Setelah berpikir sempit, ia kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Di mana Yesung masih setia dengan teh hangatnya yang tidak pernah habis. Entahlah ia mengambil di mana.

**BRAK**

"Akan ada waktu untuk protes, tuan Kim Yesung! yang penting sekarang kau sembunyikan aku!" suruh Ryeowook seraya berjalan ke sana ke mari. Sedangkan Yesung hanya menatapnya dingin.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat tunjukkan aku tempat yang aman!"

Dengan sigap, Yesung pun berdiri tegap membuat Ryeowook tidak mempersiapkan tameng untuk menahan pesonanya. Sesaat ia terdiam melihat mata elang pemuda tampan itu. Namun, saat itu juga sebuah benda hangat menarik tangannya menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Ikut aku," sahut Yesung seraya berjalan cepat menuntun Ryeowook ke tempat yang aman.

Ryeowook pun tidak bisa berkata-kata saat Yesung menyembunyikannya di dalam lemari yang cukup luas. Yesung juga menyelimutinya dengan selimut tebal berwarna putih.

"Tempat ini agak dingin. Jangan membuat keributan. Sedikit saja kau ribut, bukan kau yang akan habis. Tapi, aku… kau mengerti?"

Ryeowook mengangguk pelan dan masih menatap mata Yesung. "Ya, aku mengerti,"

"Kau lucu jika terlihat panik, heh," sahut Yesung seraya tertawa kecil. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ryeowook. Ryeowook pun tak bisa menghentikan degup jantungnya yang membabi buta.

Hangat. Kata itulah yang keluar dari benak Ryeowook saat nafas hangat Yesung menerpa wajahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, ia menutup matanya. Bersiap menerima kenyataan bahwa Yesung—

"Kau kenapa, eh?" tanya Yesung seraya tersenyum mengejek. Ryeowook membuka matanya dengan kasar. Ternyata, Yesung hanya menaikkan selimut yang tidak sampai di bahunya.

Yesung beranjak. "Aku pernah sangat yakin bahwa kau juga menyukaiku. Heh," ucapnya setelah tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan satu matanya ke arah Ryeowook. Sedangkan Ryeowook menganga lebar, tidak mengerti arti perkataan Yesung. Setelah itu, semuanya pun gelap.

"Di sini tak ada kecoa, 'kan~?"

* * *

"Yesungie~ kau mau minum apa, hm?" terdengar suara seorang gadis yang dibuat seseksi mungkin di telinga Yesung yang hanya duduk terdiam di kursinya. Tidak menghiraukan gadis yang menyentuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pasrah. Dan… sudah lewat satu jam gadis-gadis itu mengerumuninya.

Bukannya apa. Pemuda cantiknya pasti kekurangan oksigen di dalam lemari.

"Kalian pulanglah," suruh Yesung seraya berdiri dan berjalan membuka pintu ruangan itu. Para gadis itu menggembungkan pipinya dan menghampiri Yesung.

"Apa yang membuatmu menyuruh kami pulang, eh?" tanya salah satu gadis itu dengan sinis. Namun, Yesung juga membalasnya dengan sinis.

"Ayolah, aku sudah bosan dengan kalian," sahut Yesung sambil bersedekap dada. "pulanglah sekarang,"

Mendengarnya, entah kenapa gadis-gadis itu semakin berpikir laknat. Mereka memasang seringai yang menakutkan sambil mendekati Yesung yang akhirnya terpojok di dinding karena dorongan gadis itu. Salah seorang gadis mendekati Yesung dan dengan lembut membelai pipinya.

"Kau sudah berani mengusir kami, hah?" bentaknya.

"Aku tidak mengusirmu, aku menyuruhmu pulang," sahutnya.

Gadis itu memicingkan matanya. "Atau jangan-jangan… ada yang kau sembunyikan,"

**Glek**

"Aku tidak menyembunyikan apa-apa," masih dengan _staycool_-nya Yesung menjawab.

"Geledah semuanya!" suruh gadis itu kepada semua anggotanya. Sedangkan ia menahan Yesung agak tidak bergerak.

Gadis itu pun menggeledah setiap barang di ruangan Yesung. Entah apa yang mereka dapat. Tapi, suatu keributan membuat mereka terfokus pada satu titik. Lemari. Dan saat itu juga, Yesung—

**Brakk**

Tiba-tiba, pintu lemari itu terbuka. Semuanya merasa was-was dengan lemari itu. Jantung mereka dag-dig-dug. Dan suasana terlihat semakin horror. Sedetik kemudian, keluar sesuatu yang berwarna putih dari lemari itu.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa! Pocooonggg!" teriak mereka semua. Mereka pun lari terpingkal-pingkal keluar dari ruangan karena melihat hantu yang bernama poconggg. Hantu yang baru saja mengusik kegiatan mereka ternyata adalah Ryeowook yang ditutupi selimut.

Saat semuanya benar-benar aman, Yesung menutup pintu ruangan itu dan mendekati Ryeowook. Ia sungguh berterima kasih kepada Ryeowook.

"Dapat ide dari mana kau?" tanya Yesung seraya tersenym manis.

"…poconggg juga pocong~" jawabnya dengan lemas. Lemas karena kekurangan oksigen. Tidak bertahan lama, Ryeowook akhirnya ambruk dan terjatuh. Dengan sigap Yesung menahannya agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Hei, bertahanlah!" ucap Yesung sembari menggendong Ryeowook ala _bridal style_ menuju sofa dan menidurkannya di sana. Entah karena apa, melihat wajah Ryeowook yang sangat damai, Yesung ketagihan menatapnya.

* * *

**Ryeowook POV**

Aduh, aku lelah. Hei, di mana ini? siapa yang membawaku ke sini? dan juga… dia… Yesung kenapa seperti ini? huwaaaaa! Aku tidak mengerti! Kenapa dia memijit kakiku segala?

"Sudah cukup," ucapku sembari menurunkan kakiku yang tadi berada di atas pahanya. Rasanya tidak enak juga. Tapi… tapi, apa ini? apa ini musibah dari permainan itu? aku tidak mengerti. Aku berpikir ini buruk, tapi di sisi lain, aku setuju ini musibah yang baik dan sangat indah. Hei!

Aku… aku berhasil menyukai Yesung. benarkah? Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu.

Kulihat ia menghela nafas sambil menyandarkan dirinya di sandaran sofa. Melihatnya, entah kenapa aku mengikuti gerakannya. Aku juga bersandar di sofa. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan.

"Ada yang aku tanyakan padamu," tanyaku sambil berusaha tidak tegang. Hei! tegang! Sejak kapan aku tegang—sudahlah.

"Ya?" sahutnya seraya berpaling ke arahku.

Ya, tidakkah kau lihat bahwa wajahnya benar-benar tampan? Jika aku tidak lihat, matamu ke mana?

"Apa… a—apa… apa yang kau lakukan tadi, hah?" tanyaku. "saat gadis-gadis itu datang!"

"Aku? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa," jawabnya. "mereka yang melakukan apa-apa padak—"

"APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN PADAMU, HAH!"

Woi! siapa yang barusan teriak! Ribut sekali! ap—apa? AKU? Tidak mungkin. Apa yang merasukiku!

"Santailah sedikit," sahutnya. "kau tidak usah tahu. Itu menyakitkan,"

"Me—menyakitkan?"

**Normal POV**

"Ya, kau tidak mungkin tahan mendengarnya…"

"Oh… kenapa kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan aku, tapi mereka!"

Ryeowook semakin meninggikan suaranya. "Tapi, kenapa kau melayani mereka, HAH!"

"Berhentilah berteriak tidak jelas,"

Ryeowook menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Yesung hanya mencuri pandang ke arah Ryeowook yang sepertinya sangat salah tingkah.

Hening.

Mereka tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Terlebih lagi Ryeowook yang tidak tahu akan apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Tiga hari yang lalu, mereka berdua seperti kucing dan tikus. Entah siapa yang kucing dan entah siapa yang tikus. Intinya, mereka berdua bermusuhan.

"Apa jika tiga hari sudah lewat… semuanya juga berakhir? Aku menyukai ini…" gumam Ryeowook yang tidak menyadari Yesung menatapnya sekaligus mendengarnya.

"Ada apa dengan tiga hari?" tanya Yesung yang tertarik dengan topik ini.

Ryeowook terkaget. "Eh? a—apa? aku ti—tidak tahu,"

"Ceritakan padaku,"

"Apa yang harus aku ceritakan? Tidak ada,"

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Kau jelas menyembunyikan sesuatu,"

Ryeowook menunduk tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Dan sudah ia putuskan untuk menceritakan yang sebenarnya kepada Yesung. Ia pun memberanikan diri untuk menatap mata Ye—

"EH?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Kim Ryeowook." ucap Yesung yang entah sejak kapan dalam posisi ini. Sangat dekat dengan Ryeowook. Dan ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ryeowook hanya bisa mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. Jantungnya pun kembali dag-dig-dug.

"Tu—tunggu! Aku… ingin menceritakan ini…" sahut Ryeowook sembari membuang muka. Yesung pun kembali menyandarkan dirinya.

"Sebenarnya, aku tidak tahu ini bermula dari mana. Aku tidak yakin ini efek dari permainan itu atau bukan. Tapi, aku gila karena memikirkan permainan itu," ucap Ryeowook mencoba serius.

"Permainan itu—"

"Ya, permainan itu membuatku harus mendapatkan musibah yang entah baik atau buruk. Tapi, aku tidak menganggapmu musibah,"

"…"

"…aku juga menyukai semuanya yang telah terjadi seiring dengan bersamamu,"

Yesung menatap Ryeowok dengan lembut. "Maksudmu… kau juga menyukaiku?"

Ryeowook balik menatap Yesung dan tersenyum. "Eng… ya, hehe,"

"Maafkan aku, Ryeowook…" tiba-tiba, Yesung bergumam yang harus membuat Ryeowook bertanya.

"Untuk apa?"

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. "Aku menyukaimu… aku tidak tahu harus mendapatkanmu dengan apa… jadi aku membuat permainan konyol itu. aku merencanakan semuanya. Kecuali, makhluk tadi. mereka datang dengan sendirinya…"

"Eh?"

"Aku benar-benar tidak ada cara lain. Kau bisa bertanya pada mereka yang menemanimu bermain,"

"…"

"Maaf sudah membuatmu gila…"

Tiba-tiba, Ryeowook menggerakkan tangannya dengan pelan dan menyentuh punggung tangan Yesung. Sedikit perasaan aneh. Namun, ia merasakan semuanya adalah takdir dan ia cukup senang dengan ini.

"Tak apa jika kau sendiri yang membuatku gila, heh," ucap Ryeowook.

Mendengarnya, Yesung tersenyum manis dan langsung memeluk Ryeowook yang masih belum bisa menetralkan detak jantungnya.

"Eng… kalau begitu, kau tidak akan marah, 'kan?" tanya Yesung.

Ryeowook mengkerutkan keningnya. "Kenapa?"

"Eng… tadi, saat kau pingsan… aku mencuri ciumanmu,"

* * *

**This is not an AND but an END! XD #plak**

* * *

Nyahahahaha! Annyeong readerdeul!^^ datang lagi nih, membawa ff gaje yang gajenya minta gaje banget! Gaje segaje-gajenya, GAJE! GEJE, apalah #plak

Oh iya, banyak yang gak mengerti kah dengan ceritanya? Sama author juga gak ngerti sih XD. Mau ngerti kek gak ngerti kek, Yang penting harus REVIEW! *ni anak taunya cuman review doang* XD

Okeh, ini hanya fiktif yang tiba-tiba mendarat di otak author. Dan hanya mau membuat para **YWS** senang dan bahagia. Tapi, entahlah author hanya bisa berdoa supaya ff ini banyak yang baca. Silent reader pun gak apa-apa.

Ya udahlah, mohon pengertiannya ya Readerdeul. Review kalian sangat membantu author untuk terus membuat ff YeWook lainnya

Akhir kata…

.

.

.

**REVIEW, NE *muaaacchhh XD**


End file.
